Premier rendezvous avec Robert Pattinson
by love-rpattz45
Summary: Sophie une jeune fille tout a fait normal, va vivre son rêve de diné avec Robert Pattinson


J'étais tellement heureuse, le sublime Robert Pattinson m'avait invité à dîner.  
Moi la fille "moche" dont tout le monde se moqué depuis la plus tendre enfance.  
Ce soir je vais dîner en tête à tête avec le plus bel homme de la terre.  
Je décidais que pour une fois j'allais me maquillée, après tout s'était mon premier rendez-vous avec un homme. Je choisit comme tenue ma belle robe noir avec des rose rouges dessus.  
J'avais peur de le faire fuir.

Pendant ce temps là Rob avait réserver le restaurant rien que pour nous deux. Il a fait mettre des fleurs partout.  
Ils savait que c'était un instant décisif avec cette jeune femme qui appréciée beaucoup.  
Lui qui était si timide ce centé comme un collégien face à son premier rendez-vous. Il mit une chemise blanche avec un pantalon noir.  
Comme va se dérouler le rendez-vous?

Chapitre 1

Quand j'arrivai au restaurant, il était déjà assis et avait l'air nerveux. Quant il me vis, il se leva et déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue. Il me conduit à table, il tira la chaise pour que je puisse m'asseoir.  
"Mon dieu comme il est gentleman"  
Je regarda autour de moi, subjugué par le décors, en effet des milliers de Rose rouges était dispersé partout dans la pièce et il y avait aussi des bougies.

Une serveuse s'approcha

Je commanda mon plat préféré des Lasagnes végétarienne, il prit la même chose. En boisson je prit un thé glacé et lui une bière.

- C'est vraiment beau le décors, en plus les roses rouges sont mes fleurs préféré.

Il me sourit avec une certaine gêne

- Je sais me dit-t-il tout simplement

je le regarda surprit par cette révélation.

- Comment le sais-tu?

Il se remit à sourire, mais cette fois avec une certaine malice.

- Pour te dire la vérité, je t'ai suivi l'autre jour quant je t'ai vu rentré chez le meilleur fleuriste de Londres. Disons pour faire simple que je les soudoyer pour qu'il me dise quel genre de fleur tu aime.  
- Tu a pas fait ça lui dis-je avec l'air faussement choquée

Il se mit à rire devant mon air choquée

- J'était près à tout pour savoir car c'était pour ta surprise  
- En tout cas merci je suis très touché par ton attention  
- De rien cela m'a fait plaisir de tout organisé

Ont fut interrompu par la serveuse qui revenait avec notre commande, pendant tout le repas, ont parla de la musique, des films cultes de notre adolescences et ne nos projet répective...  
La serveuse n'arrêtai pas de me lancer des regard qui en disais long, genre "Qu'est qu'un beau mec comme lui fessait avec un laideron".  
Quand fut le moment de partir elle lui dit qu'elle que chose en anglais (évidemment je n'ai rien comprit) Je me douter que c'était une méchanceté à mon égard, car Rob lui répondit avec froideur. Il me prit par la taille et dit au revoir encore une fois avec froideur à cette vipère.  
Ensuite ont ce promena main dans la main dans Londres.  
Le temps s'était rafraichi Rob mit sa veste sur mes épaule. Ont s'assit sur un banc qui donner sur la Tamise. C'était tellement beau la nuit, l'habitude j'avais peur de sortir le soir, mais là je me santé tellement bien et aussi protéger par lui.  
Tout en regardant les étoiles, il posa délicatement sa main sur ma joue et me dit avec délicatesse:

- Tu ait vraiment très belle

Je le regardais complètement ahurie de ce qui venait de dire c'était la première fois que quelqu'un me disais que j'étaie jolie. Il parus inquiet devant mon long silence.

- J'ai dit qu'elle que chose de mal?  
- Tu n'a rien dit de mal, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de compliment.  
- Les hommes en France, doit être sûrement stupide!  
- Ah bon, pourquoi?  
- Car il n'ont pas remarqué à quel point tu a les plus beau yeux bleu que j'ai vu, et tu à un magnifique sourire.  
- Merci de tes compliment, même si j'ai du mal à y croire  
- Je t'assure que je suis sincère, puis-je t'embrassai?  
- j'ai peur de tout gâcher, c'est la première fois.

Il m'embrassa avec tellement de tendresse, c'était si parfait si romantique.  
Il me ramena jusqu'à la porte de chez moi.

-Merci pour cette soirée, j'ai passé un très bon moment lui dit-je avec un large sourire.

- Moi de même, j'ai trouvé cette soirée magique me dit-il avec son plus beau sourire.

- Je trouve aussi que c'était magique, tout à coup il paru à nouveau nerveux il passa sa main dans ses cheveux tout en me disant:

- Peux-ton ce revoir demain? enfin si tu veux vraiment.

Il repassa sa main dans ses cheveux, j'adore quand il fessait ça.

-J'en serais ravie

- génial à quelle heure veux tu qu'on se voit.

- Si tu veux juste après mon cours d'anglais

- Bien il finit à quelle heure?

- A 13 heure

-OK pas de problème, tu étudie à quel endroit? c'est pour que je puisse venir te chercher.

- École de langue Londres Highgate, St Giles International

- Alors à demain

Il se pencha est déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. En partant il se retourna soudain pour me dire avec son sourire charmeur

- Fais de beaux rêve, j'espère que tu rêvera de moi, en tout cas moi je rêverais de toi.

Je n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il était déjà parti.


End file.
